Sobre pagãos e presentes
by Hamiko01
Summary: Natal no santuário. Esses preparativos prometem... Presente de natal para Akane Kittsune


**Sobre pagãos e presentes**

**-**

No shopping de Atenas, duas figuras bem chamativas não conseguiam passar despercebidas. Uma moça bonita cujo vestido longo e branco era até um enclave no meio da multidão e um rapaz cujo único traço impactante era seus longos cabelos louros e lisos.

Menininha: Mãããããe! Uma barbie gigante!** - Olhinhos brilhando enquanto a mãe a levava embora. **- Me dá! Me dá! Me dáááá!

Shaka: Tô vendo que dia vai ser longo. ó.ò

Saori: Vamos, seja otimista. É só uma criança.

Shaka: Nunca comemoramos o natal no santuário, senhorita Saori. Eu nem sei se vão montar a árvore direito.

Saori: Ah, vamos, é tão fácil.

* * *

**Montando a árvore...**

Milo: SEU PSICOPATA! ONDE JÁ SE VIU CRÂNIOS NO PINHEIRO DE NATAL!?

Máscara: Eu não sei onde estão as bolas ó.ò

Camus: Milo, eu trouxe uns enfeites que achei em c... AAAARH!!!! - Se esconde atrás do amigo. - _Mon dieu!_ Isso é Halloween?

Máscara: Já disse que não achei as bolas! ò.ó

Camus: E por que não compra?

Máscara: Com que dinheiro!?

Milo: Vende um rin, caramba! - Saiu andando para a próxima casa. - Vamos falar com o Afrodite. Ele pode trazer rosas e até mesmo o Camus pode fazer enfeites de gelo melhores que essas coisas.

Máscara: Mas, mas...

Camus cruzou os braços e saiu acompanhando o escorpiano.

Máscara: Poxa, vocês não são legais. O crânio 35 tinha um olhar tão verdadeiro... Ó.Ò

Milo: Ù.Ú Espero que o Shaka esteja sofrendo tanto quanto a gente.

* * *

Shaka: Atchim! 

Saori: Saúde.

Shaka: Aqueles falsos tão falando mal de mim ¬¬

Saori: ú.ù

Shaka: Como foi mesmo que me convenceram a vir?

Saori: Disseram que lhe dariam um presente de natal.

Shaka: Corrompendo Buda! ò.ó Esses caras vão pro inferno!

Saori (Parando em frente ao supermercado do shopping com suas sacolas de compras):...

Shaka: Senhorita Saori?

Saori: Ah... Ainda faltam alguns presentes, mas eu tenho que providenciar a ceia.

Shaka: Achei que os gêmeos estavam cuidando da ceia. Oo

* * *

**Gêmeos na cozinha...**

Kanon: SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDEEEER! A COZINHA PEGOU FOGOOOOO!

Saga: OO...!!!!! - Correndo

Aioros: Deixem comigo! - Pegou o extintor e saiu correndo para a cozinha enquanto Saga e Kanon ficavam paradinhos do lado de fora. - PELO AMOR E A JUSTIÇAAAAAA!

Saga: Ah... Ele sabe usar o extintor?

Kanon: Epa.

"TCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Aquele pó branco do extintor inundou tudo, inclusive...

Gêmeos: A COMIDA!

Os dois correram para a cozinha da casa de gêmeos e quando Saga viu a cena desmaiou enquanto Kanon ficava que nem estátua.

Kanon: Agora sim Athena me reduz a trabalho escravo óò'

Mu (Chegando):OO...!!!! Quem em sã consciência deixaria a ceia nas mãos de vocês? Ò.Ó

Kanon: Aioros. :)

* * *

Saori: Sim, eles cuidam da ceia, mas falta eu comprar o peru e algo para você. 

Shaka: Eu?

Saori: É. Você não come carne.

Shaka: Eu me contento com uma salada. (Ó vida miserável ú.ù)

Saori: Talvez eu providencie uma lasanha de queijo, com molho de tomate e temperos, gosta?

Shaka: Faria isso por mim? ÓÒ' **- Olhinhos brilhando -**

Athena: A...

Shaka: Muito bem! Vamos ao peru! - Tomou a frente com as sacolas cheias de presentes.

---- Supermercado ---

Saori: Eu vou comprar o material da lasanha, você cuida de escolher a ave?

Shaka: Não deve ser difícil.

Saori: Certo. Mas tem que ser um bem grande. Não se esqueça que sou eu, você, o mestre do santuário, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze e mais doze cavaleiros de ouro.

Shaka: Tem certeza que não quer dois? ¬¬

Saori: Ah... Tudo bem. Dois. Um para ser cortado em fatias e outro pra ser servido inteiro. Tradição de natal.

Shaka: Perfeitamente.

Saori: Bem... Eu encontro você (Já que sei que vai demorar).

O casal se separou e Shaka foi pra ala de carnes. Andou, procurou, e tentou se manter zen ao ver que os perus estavam infinitamente pequenos. Talvez se comprasse vinte franguinhos seria mais fácil.

Mas aí a deusa o mataria.

A deusa e os outros 18 cavaleiros.

É. Melhor ir atrás do peru monstro.

De repente Shaka olhou para uma geladeira com uma ave enorme, daquelas que certamente alimentariam Aldebaran. Não se conteve. Sentiu o coração pulsar e um sentimento de felicidade o invadir.

Shaka: É MEEEEU!!!! - Saiu correndo e agarrou o galináceo, mas segundos depois uma senhora se atirou na ave. - EPA!

Senhora: Ah, não! Eu vi primeiro!

Shaka: Mas eu peguei primeiro!

Senhora: Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a ser cavalheiro? Eu sou uma dama e...

Shaka: Sou órfão.

Senhora: Por isso que é mal educado! Onde já se viu? Se tivesse um pai ou uma mãe...

Shaka: Ù.Ú"

Senhora: Mas o que teu tô falando? Me dá logo esse peru!

Shaka: Minha senhora, eu não quero ser mal educado, mas eu vi esse peru primeiro, porr... - Engoliu aúltima letra em nome da divindade.

Senhora: Pois deixe-me dizer! Na minha casa moram cinco pessoas e...

Shaka: E NA MINHA MORAM 20!

Senhora: QUÊ...!!!!

Shaka: Isso mesmo, então como vê...

Senhora: Que pai irresponsável! O que fez com a sua esposa?

Shaka: Não são meus filhos! ò.ó

Senhora: E ainda por cima não assume! Pois pode pegar essa ave e achar que pode acalmar sua consciência! - Pegou outro peru e foi embora.

Shaka: Ò.Ó

Saori: Shaka?

Shaka: Que éééé? - Virou-se e corou. - Ops...Desculpe, Athena.

Saori: Ahn... É melhor você parar por hoje. Pode voltar ao santuári...

Shaka: Não precisa. Eu estou bem. Fazer compras é muito fácil.

Saori: Ahn... Certo... Eu vou pagar isso.

Saori entrou na fila enquanto Shaka ficou esperando.

Garotinho: Mamãe, quero o meu cabelo que nem o daquele cara ali, ó!

Mãe: Negativo. Vão dizer que você é boiola.

Shaka: òó

Saori mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos contando os segundos para o cavaleiro de virgem explodir.

A fila estava enorme, mas a senhorita Kido teve certa preferência ($)

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Shaka e Saori colocavam as coisas na mala do carro.

Saori: Já temos tudo, é sério. - Fechou o porta-mala. - Podemos ir e aí você descandsa pra noite...

Shaka: Na verdade você pode ir, Saori. Eu... Ainda pretendo ficar aqui.

Saori: Pra quê?

Shaka: Bem, a senhorita comprou presente para todos e eu... Quero comprar um presente pra você.

Saori: Mas como? Você é um dur...

Shaka: ¬¬

Saori: Ahr... Certo, deixa pra lá. **- Gota -** Eu te vejo no santuário então. Ligue para um taxi e deixe por minha conta.

Shaka: Certo.

A deusa entrou no carro e Tatsumi deu a partida, deixando Shaka pra trás.

Shaka: Agora vejamos... - Abriu a carteira e viu o fundo vazio.

Vagabundo, bad boy, passado: Ihiii, pobreee!

Shaka: A realidade dói. ú.ù''

Guardou a carteira e saiu do shopping transtornado, mas assim que colocou o segundo pé para fora...

Mulher: Uau!

Shaka: Hum? - Parando de andar e olhando-a por cima do ombro.

Mulher: Nossa! Que cabelo!

Shaka: Ah, não! Já fui muito encarnado hoje por causa del...

Mulher. Quanto você quer pelo metro?

Shaka: OO

Mulher: É tão lindo e bem tratado! Que xampu você usa?

Shaka: Bem, o Dove para cabelos frágeis é muito bom, além do... Peraí, a senhorita quer que eu VENDA meu lindo cabelo?!

Mulher: Ele vale muito, sabia?

Shaka:...!

Mulher:...

Shaka:...

Mulher:...

Pessoas passando:...

Shaka: ú.ù Venceu.

O cavaleiro de virgem enrolou o cabelo na mão e soltou aos poucos até segurar firme uma parte.

**No salão...**

Shaka: Tudo bem, Shaka. - Fechou os olhos e apertou os dentes. - Coragem.

Tudo que se ouviu foi o barulho da tesoura.

"TLEC"

E um grito no escuro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHG!!!!"

---

* * *

---

A noite chegou no santuário no clima mais natalino possível para um santuário pagão.

Na sala do mestre tocava aquelas musiquinhas natalinas, as pessoas abriam presentes, a ceia preparada (Por milagre), a árvore cheia de enfeites natalinos, rosas e esculturas de gelo seco, e alguns cavaleiros com gorros de papai noel e travessas com chifres de renas.

Shura: Afinal, por que EU tive que usar esses chifres? Ò.Ó

Milo: Porque eu apostei que o Shaka iria sobreviver ao shopping com a deusa e ganhei. XD

Camus: Agora você é literalmente chifrudo.

Afrodite quase colocou a bebida pra fora de tanto rir.

Mu (Com gorrinho vermelho): E cadê o Shaka?

Aioria: Não sei. Passei pela casa dele para pegá-lo, mas ele me mandou ir embora logo.

Shura: Xiii... Que será que ele tá aprontando?

De repente todos olharam para a entrada e viram Shaka impecavelmente arrumado e com os cabelos a dois palmos abaixo dos ombros.

Cavaleiros: ÔÔ...!!!!!

"SHAKA!?"

Shaka: Não-perguntem ù.ú

Shion: Minha nossa! Tá certo que temos que mudar no final do ano, mas não acha que é um exagero? OO

Saga: Ele é tão corajoso. óò

Aldebaran: Bah, que isso, gente... Pra que tanto drama? Oõ

Dohko: Ele nem cortou tanto assim.

Cavaleiros com cabelo comprido: QUÊÊÊ!

Camus: Como ouça falar um absurdo desses? Ò.ó

Kanon: Pow! Não tá vendo que ele tá sofrendo?

Shaka: Isso mesmo! Olha como fere meus sentimentos, caramba! ò.ó

Aldebara: Bem, mas cabelo cresce.

Shaka: E DAÍ!

Aldebaran: Okay. Já calei.

Shaka: Aff... Tudo bem, gente. Foi por uma boa causa. Desculpe, Deba.

Aldebaran: Não esquenta **- Gota**

Saori: Shaka?

Shaka: Hum! - Virou-se para mirar a deusa atrás de si. Ela usava ainda um vestido branco, mas com detalhes vermelhos, e carregava um presente. - Senhorita?

Saori: Feliz natal. Até que ficou bonito esse corte.

Shaka: Obrigado. - Aceitou educadamente seu pacote de presente e ofereceu o que havia comprado. - Tome, isso é pra você.

Seiya: Hei! Como você conseguiu dinheiro para comprar um presente? Oõ

Shaka: Vendi o cabelo, garoto ¬¬

Shun: Isso foi um sacrifícil (Considerando que nunca viu uma tesoura n.n')

A deusa abriu o pacote e tirou de lá um lindo gatinho de pelúcia castanho.

Shaka: Bem... As moças gostam de bichinhos de pelúcia.

Saori:...

Shaka: Não esqueci que você ainda é uma jovem.

A moça sorriu e abraçou o gatinho enquanto o relógio da parede apontava alguns segundos para a meia noite.

Saori: Feliz natal, Shaka.

Shaka: Idem, senhorita. E... Até que foi divertido.

Aioria: Hei! Ainda falta o seu presente! - Puxando o virginiando pelo pescoço.

Shaka: Ahn!? Quê?!

Milo: A gente tem palavra!

Enquanto levavam o loiro, Shaka abria o pacote de Saori e encontrava um mp4.

Aioros: Tó. - Ofereceu um presente da árvore para o amigo.

Shaka abriu o pacote e encontrou lá dentro uma mini-estátua de Buda. Foi naquela hora que compreendeu o que era o Natal. Para isso bastava compreender que todos os cavaleiros eram lisos e que a deusa uma jovem atarefada.

Sorriu, cancelando todo o mal humor do daquele dia.

Shaka: Feliz natal, amigos.

**Fim**

* * *

**Feliz natal (Atrasado) Akane Kittsune. Foi muito divertido fazer esse presente. Espero que tenha gostado.**


End file.
